


房间

by Miss_Nobody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Happy Ending, M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nobody/pseuds/Miss_Nobody
Summary: 这是一个百分之九十的剧情都在发生在一个房间的故事......这是一个老套的穿越故事，讲述了利利穿越过去勇救夫的故事......





	1. 厌食症

**Author's Note:**

> 1) 现代AU  
2) 非甜文，结局HE  
3) 埃尔文死亡状态......

利威尔闭着眼睛，却睡不着觉。他能听见身体里“滋滋滋”的声音，就好像胃酸在溶解他的器官、骨头，甚至马上就到皮肤，快要流出来了。

不过胃酸终究只是胃酸，不是硫酸，至多把胃穿个孔罢了。

但他还是怀疑胃酸已经把他的大脑给溶解掉了。

因为他好像快没法思考了，这和睡着或失去意识有点不一样，利威尔很清楚地知道自己躺在床上，正闭着眼睛尝试根本不可能的睡觉，甚至还能听见窗外早起的鸟儿叽喳的叫声，但是整个人好像轻飘飘的。确切地说是脑子轻飘飘的。

眼球明明被眼皮覆盖着，只有漆黑一片，却好像渐渐浮现出了一些扭曲动感的灰色条纹。逐渐地，这些条纹又有了颜色。

这就是那个吧，人们常说的——死前的……什么灯。利威尔想不起来了，也放弃去想了。但他没有恐惧也不伤感，甚至感觉挺好。毕竟，鸟儿们叽喳不绝的叫声说明早已是第二天了，这个他年年都不知道该如何度过的日子，能逃避是最好的。

一个月前的某一天，利威尔看着盘子里的面包和鸡蛋，突然吃不下去了。就好像放在盘子里的是两块钢片，双唇根本没有打开的欲望。这种情况持续了好几天，食欲依旧没有好转，他也就这么没有进食，直到被他那前同事兼偶尔往来的好友韩吉发现脸色苍白地倒在家里的地板上，匆忙送去了医院。

医生说他是得了厌食症，他本人对此不以为意，就像对他的失眠症一样，却还是被韩吉按在医院里乖乖治疗，输着一罐罐的营养液。直到三天前，他趁韩吉去外地执行任务没时间管他，骗过了照顾自己的护士，逃了出来。

就这么吃不下也睡不着，一直到了现在、这一刻……这一刻，利威尔眼前的曲线拼出了埃尔文的脸，一把枪对着他的脑袋，扳机扣了下去。

……

利威尔睁开眼时，眼前是熟悉的白色天花板和黄色吊灯。他定睛看了一会，心脏跳得很快，因为他必须确认耳边那一阵一阵平稳的呼吸声，不是他的错觉。

那会是谁呢，睡在埃尔文的房间里、躺在埃尔文的床上……

然而没等他转头去看，耳边的呼吸声就突然消失了，随后一连串的动作在几秒之内发生。等利威尔反应过来时，自己已然被一只大手卡住了脖子，双手固定在头顶。浮现在他眼前的，是一张熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸。

只是年轻了许多、眉宇明朗了许多。

“你是谁？”那个因为刚醒来而有点哑的声音说道，语气却很凶。利威尔从没被这个人这么凶过。

他嘴唇轻轻张开：“埃尔文……”

“什……”年轻的埃尔文好像脾气不小，远不如他们认识时的那般沉稳。卡住他脖子的手收紧了些，“你到底是谁？为什么知道……为什么会在我的床上！？”

其实他问利威尔，利威尔也不知道。只是利威尔现在根本没听他在说什么。

利威尔突然笑了笑，非常不合时宜地，嘴角弯起了个小弧度。

理所当然地被对方认为那是在挑衅。

“喂……你！”埃尔文皱紧了眉头，换作是别人大概会一拳朝那瘆人的笑脸打上去。

让埃尔文松开力气的，是手上突然的湿润。眼泪毫无预兆地从利威尔的眼眶里流了出来，而他的表情甚至都没有变，只是一连串的水珠从眼角滚落下来。

“埃尔文，这是梦么？”他的嘴角微微抽动，用手撑着身子坐了起来。

此时此刻，埃尔文就呆坐在他面前，一脸不明所以的表情，深深皱着眉头，说：“我不认识你……”

已经很久没有梦到埃尔文了……

即便是没有失眠的时候，也很久没有梦到过了。

他抬眼环顾起周围，是那个熟悉的单人公寓，只是格局不太一样了，他看到墙上的挂历，上面格外清楚的年份显示这是2000年。这时候的埃尔文才19岁。

19岁的埃尔文……

有一种说法，做梦的时候灵魂会去“时空旅行”，以前利威尔不信这些。

但是现在他动摇了。毕竟，他从没见过19岁的埃尔文长什么样子，连一张照片都没有见过，但是现在在他眼前的这个人，模样是那么清晰。就仿佛这就是现实而不是梦境。

或许也是因为他曾无数次地想象过埃尔文青年时的模样。

当然利威尔还注意到了一件事，日历上的日期是5月8日。偏偏是5月8日，这个利威尔永远也忘不掉的日子。

利威尔眼神愈发游离，埃尔文的眉头也皱得更深了。他抬手扯住他的领子，低声质问：“你到底是谁？干什么的？”

利威尔的眼神回到埃尔文身上，这个粗鲁的动作并没有惹恼他，反而他觉得这个不冷静的埃尔文很是新鲜。脑子转了一转，眼角意味深长地微微一弯，将冰凉的手掌覆上了埃尔文揪着他衣领的手背，一字一句说道：“我是你男人。”

埃尔文顿时愣了一下，几秒之内，表情如凝固一般僵住了。

这突然变化的神情被利威尔清清楚楚地捕捉到了，他以为他会更加生气，可是这副表情更像是被人拆穿了什么。于是挑眉问道：“怎么了？”

埃尔文扯着利威尔衣领的手松开了，语气忽然缓和些许，“我认识你么？”

利威尔不明白埃尔文为什么态度大变，无法顾及手掌心处滚烫的热度，只能反问他：“你说呢？”

埃尔文按了按额头，看上去有些苦恼，良久才问：“是在Gelly’s Bar吗？”

利威尔眉头一皱，不是因为他说的没听懂，而正是因为他听懂了，听得不能再懂了。

这个Gelly’s Bar是附近小有名气的一家Gay吧，19年后也依旧生意红火。

他的印象里埃尔文是一个跟酒吧夜店丝毫不沾边的男人。

但是。

“你为什么会去那里？”利威尔脱口而出，语气中带着责问。

埃尔文又被他问得一头雾水，硬朗的眉头再次深深皱了起来，“你不是？”他问。

敏锐的利威尔立即嗅出了什么，忽然沉默了。与埃尔文相比堪称秀气的细长眉毛微微蹙起，空气一下子凝固了。

他知道这只是一个梦，眼前的埃尔文、包括他所有说的话都不是真的，只是心底不由自主地感到不悦。甚至连他自己都能嗅到一股酸味。

许久，他那双深灰色的瞳孔才缓缓转向埃尔文，道：“我是啊。”

TBC


	2. 梦与现实

埃尔文听到眼前这个黑发小个子说出“我是你男人”这五个字的时候，立即傻眼了。他是喜欢同性，但是还从未和谁发展过什么关系。硬要说的话——脑海里只蹦出了一种可能，莫非是自己前些天在酒吧招惹上的什么人。

当然他也想到了这人或许是精神有问题也说不定，但是脑袋却擅自将第一种可能设成了“默认”。

也就是几天前的周末，埃尔文的某个朋友借着过生日把他拉到酒吧，一群人丝毫没把他是第一次上酒吧放在眼里，将他灌得烂醉如泥。以至于那天是怎么回到家的他都不记得了，只隐约记得好像有一个身材矮小的男生一直缠着他。

不过第二天在公寓醒来时，一切如初，好像并没有发生过什么，只是脑袋晕得嗡嗡作响。他本来确信自己没有做过什么蠢事。

但是现在，他不得不有些怀疑了。

而就在刚才，那人说了“我是啊”。

年轻的埃尔文是有些自负的，他没有想要报警，或者说这个想法一出现就被抛诸脑后了。毕竟，好歹自己是个警校学生。所以他只是将目光变得更加严厉，用质问的语气：“你叫什么名字？”

“利威尔。”

“年龄？住哪里？”

利威尔皱眉，“这是什么警察审问犯人的play吗？”

埃尔文狠狠瞪了他一眼，利威尔觉得有趣，继续说：“19岁，住在这。”

如他所希望的，对方露出了咬牙切齿的表情，首先利威尔又在“耍流氓”，其次他看上去至少有30了。

埃尔文憋了半天没说出一句话，忽然一把抓住了利威尔的手臂，道：“你给我过来。”

“去哪？”利威尔被埃尔文大力的一拉，整个人从床上被扯下来了。

“警察局。”埃尔文一字一顿。

虽然埃尔文的力气比利威尔大不少，但论灵活度和格斗技巧，还是利威尔更胜一筹。

利威尔忽地一腿扫向埃尔文膝盖后侧，令他一个重心不稳差点直接跪倒，利威尔再趁机一个剪刀腿夹住埃尔文双腿，将他未来得及平衡的身体重重摔在了地上。

埃尔文来不及吃痛，就被利威尔骑在了腰上，他及时地握住了对方抬起的双手，但没想到那双手只是落在了他的肩膀上。

“……埃尔文。”片刻的沉默后，利威尔用几乎听不见的声音说。

他看着埃尔文，那双湛蓝色的瞳孔不如19年后的深邃，但是无比澄澈，那是利威尔不曾见过的。他们遇见的时候，早已不再是青春年少，甚至是在一个黑的看不清脸的雨夜。但是他永远记得，那双握住自己手腕的有力的大手，和披在自己身上带着温度的外衣。

就像现在捏在他手腕上的手一般，有力而温度炙热。

即使很疼，但是这份疼痛让他感到从所未有的充实。

“埃尔文，”他又说，“我好想你。”

顾不上手腕上愈发强烈的疼痛，利威尔俯下身，他想亲吻这个人，这个日思夜想的人，哪怕是在梦里。

但是果然嘴唇刚刚感受到一丝温热的鼻息，自己就被一股力量推了出去。利威尔跌坐在地上，撞在了身后的床头柜上。清脆的玻璃碎裂的声音，一张相片从四分五裂的玻璃里掉出，落在了利威尔脚边。

那是埃尔文和他父亲的合影。

那个埃尔文最尊敬的人，那副他最尊敬的人送他的相框。

这张相片和相框至今都在，被放在后来新买的玻璃橱柜里。

利威尔低头看着那张合影，小小的埃尔文笑得有多开心。“对不起。”

埃尔文的父亲是一名教师，在他小的时候被贪污巨款的校长害死了，他曾和他说过，那时他就立志要当警察。

埃尔文蹲在碎掉的相框前，没有说话。

足足有几分钟，埃尔文就这么看着，而利威尔就在一旁安静地守着。忽然埃尔文抬手去捡那些玻璃碎片。

“喂！当心！”利威尔伸手拉住埃尔文的手臂，“别用手啊。”

手却被毫不留情地甩开了。“趁我还没有把你送到警局之前，你最好自己消失。”埃尔文语气冷地像变了个人，那不仅仅是生气了。

“……我知道了。”利威尔没有再说什么，即便这是一场梦，他也不想让埃尔文难过。

他知道埃尔文在乎什么，所以他心疼。

利威尔退到卧室门边，他还想再多看他一会，一眼再一眼，双手迟迟不肯伸向门把手去开门。

埃尔文背对着他，那挺拔宽厚的后背依旧是那么令人感到心安踏实，好想再一次靠在上面，好想就这么紧紧抱住永远不再放开了。

“埃尔文。”他嘴里轻轻念着，手终于缓缓握住了门把，但他还没来得及转动，只忽然觉得手心一阵刺痛，如电流穿过全身一般，眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

-

再次睁开眼睛时，仍是同一个房间，同一个天花板，但是周围的布置告诉利威尔，他回到现实了。身边是冰冷的，床头的日历印着清晰的数字，2019年5月8日。

利威尔坐起身，只觉头疼地厉害，如同有一根搅拌棒在他脑子里肆意搅动。他看了一眼墙壁上的钟，现在是早上8点05分。

利威尔总觉得有哪里不对劲，却又说不上来是什么。他转动了一下脖子，目光却突然钉在了床正对面的玻璃橱柜上。

橱柜里存放着很多贵重的东西，包括埃尔文与他父亲的那张合影。但是嵌着合影的那副精致的玻璃相框，却变成了一个利威尔从来没有见过的木制相框。

TBC


	3. 雨夜

利威尔直直瞪着那玻璃柜里的木制相框，想起身去查看究竟，却突然眼前一黑，头疼得更厉害了。仿佛有人在从内而外撕开他的头骨一般，利威尔顿时觉得喘不上气，头仿佛有千斤重，捂着脑袋倒在了床上。

眼前的黑色突然有了模糊的色彩，渐渐浮现出画面，正是先前在梦里打碎玻璃相框时的情景。

这阵疼痛差点令利威尔晕厥过去，但是待眼前的画面渐渐消失、头疼也渐渐减弱之后，利威尔注意到了一件事——自己刚才是睡着了？不然怎么会做梦，而且醒来之后竟然毫无饥饿感。

即便失眠症暂且不谈，但分明在昨夜，自己仿佛已经被胃酸侵蚀殆尽了，连动一下都困难，怎么可能睡了一觉醒来就又力气充沛了？

利威尔下床径直走向那相框，打开玻璃柜门，将它拿了出来。上面年幼的埃尔文天真烂漫的笑脸又瞬间让他晃了神，他想到了梦里十九岁的埃尔文，心中不禁颤动。

后来他们遇见之后，埃尔文很少笑，只是偶尔对他露出不熟练的笑容。他有时会打趣和他说，“好诡异啊，别笑了。”

再后来，他才知道那个笑容永远永远封存在他的记忆里了。

他的手掌仿佛还因为与梦里的埃尔文触碰而感到灼热。

利威尔盯着照片出了神，良久将相框拿近了一点，微微颔首，干涩的嘴唇触上那张稚嫩的脸庞。

直到淡淡的木香味传进他的鼻子，触及他的神经，才反应过来。利威尔微蹙起眉，细细端详起那木制相框来，确实是从来没有见过的。利威尔不禁怀疑自己仍然在做梦，然而狠狠掐了自己一下，除了疼痛什么都没发生。

玻璃碎裂的模样历历在目，就仿佛……

仿佛是真实发生过的。

利威尔顿时又感到喘不过气来，随即深深陷入了回忆。

……

[我是埃尔文.史密斯。]

[你叫什么名字？]

高大的男人身着一袭黑色长衣，向墙角里因追逐打斗身负重伤的人伸出了手。

[……利威尔。]犹豫许久他答道，终究缓缓抬起手，仿佛抓住了一根名为希望的稻草。

那双手温暖而宽大，虎口处覆着薄薄一层茧，将他从冰冷的水泥地上拉起来，将那黑色长衣披在了他的身上。

寒冷雨夜的初次相遇，他们是警察和靠着偷东西维生的贼，但是他将他带回了家，对他说：[你，愿不愿意为我所用。]

然后他第一次见到了那张照片，照片里那副天真可爱的笑脸和眼前这个冷漠坚毅的脸实在不太搭，他这么想。

他再一次看向那照片，却只见镶嵌着照片的玻璃框正一点一点碎裂，砰地一声，碎掉的玻璃片朝他飞来，视野再一次陷入黑暗……

黑暗里，大雨噼啪的声音将他惊醒，一个身着黑色长衣的男人站在他的面前。

“果真是你。”那人说。

“……什么？”他仍然缓不过神，不明所以。

“你是叫……利威尔吧。”

他瞪大了眼睛看着这个叫得出他名字的人。

“你不记得了？”男人有些惊讶，但片刻又恢复，轻叹一声，道：“我是埃尔文.史密斯。”

-

利威尔噌地睁开眼，发现自己倒在了床尾，手里紧紧拽着那个木制相框。

刚刚那……又是在做梦？

他呆怔着，一时失去了思考的能力。那个雨夜和原本记忆里的不一样了，梦里他仿佛是一个旁观者，在看着自己和埃尔文的相遇。

但是原本的记忆里……原本的记忆……

利威尔突然捏紧了拳头，他想不起来了。

他记得自己是因为什么被警方追赶，也记得是如何被埃尔文找到，但是他记不得埃尔文与他说了什么。

却只记得“梦”里的埃尔文那略微诧异的表情，和不知为何而说的“果真是你”。

他抬头看了眼时钟，发现自己又睡了个把小时，现在已经10点过了。

回想起前后两个梦境和手里的相框，利威尔不寒而栗，鸡皮疙瘩爬满了手臂。他现下只想到了一个人，几乎是同时，放在床头的手机响了，屏幕上亮起的正是他想到的人的名字。

他连忙接起电话，“韩吉。”

“利威尔！！你大爷的！”对面上来就是一顿骂，“你跑哪去了？！”

哦对，韩吉还以为他乖乖躺在医院的病床上。

“……医生说我身体没大碍，可以出院了。”

“狗屁！我任务结束一开手机，电话都特么被医院打爆了！”

任对面的韩吉气得再凶，利威尔都没有一点愧疚的意思，毕竟他已经没功夫再管这些。

“韩吉，先不说这个，你现在在哪？”利威尔立即调转话锋，直奔主题。

“还在往回赶的路上啊，怎么？”

“我去你实验室等你。”利威尔说着，抓起外套就要出门。

“啊？你等等！”韩吉话音未落，电话已经被掐掉了。坐在警车副驾驶上的韩吉又骂了句什么，关上了手机。

韩吉热衷于研究，虽然在警队里是研究武器，但私下里各类领域都略微有涉及。利威尔说的实验室是韩吉在外面租的一间，是他们几个熟人偶尔碰面的地方，所以利威尔也有钥匙。

利威尔急匆匆就出了门，坐进车里，一脚油门轰上了马路。实验室并不远，也就十几分钟的路程，早在韩吉回来之前他就一定能到。但是利威尔却很是心急，车速开得飞快，连续的几个红灯又让他愈发急躁。

况且，他的心里还在想着事情，以至于在一个十字路口没有注意到一辆失控的卡车朝自己开来。只是突然一阵强烈的冲击撞向他，顿时五脏六腑好像要被甩出体外，头狠狠撞在了车玻璃上，眼前的景色逐渐变成了鲜红色。

闭上眼的那一刻，利威尔突然觉得，好不想死。

TBC


	4. 味道

利威尔本以为自己已经必死无疑了，但是没有想到还能见到太阳的光亮。

窗外的阳光刺眼异常，利威尔艰难地将眼睛眯成一条缝，根据经验判断，这已经是中午的太阳了。

待眼睛渐渐熟悉了光亮，利威尔才发现这并不是医院，而是那几个小时前来过的不知道是否可以称作“梦境”的地方。只是房间的格局又有了一些细微的差别，比如添置了一个新的柜子，但是利威尔确信这并不是自己当今正住着的地方，尽管是同一间房间。

如果利威尔没有记错的话，自己刚刚经历了一场车祸。眼前的最后一幕应该是，带着血的车玻璃碎片，以及仪表盘上跳动的红色数字“10：59”。

利威尔下意识地去看墙上的钟，“11：02”。他若有所思地蹙了蹙眉，然后又看到了日历，2004年5月8日。

15年前，而且竟然又是这个日子……

利威尔咬紧了牙关，在心中默默叹气，这是什么诡异的巧合吗。他环顾了四周，房间里只有他一人，门外也没有任何动静，被子叠得整整齐齐的放在床尾。埃尔文不在这。

他回想了刚才发生的车祸，被那样高速行驶的卡车撞上，怎么想都是必死无疑吧？难道自己侥幸没死，被撞成了植物人只有脑子能活动，所以又做了这个奇怪的“梦”？

不，恐怕不是什么单纯的梦境，不然莫名其妙的雨夜里的记忆是怎么回事？相框的事又怎么解释？一想到这利威尔便立马下意识地去找寻那相框的影子，最终视线落在了办公桌上。装着埃尔文与父亲的合影的相框，果然是木质的，不再是从前的玻璃相框了。

越思考越混乱，利威尔始终理不出个所以然，但是却想到了个能够解决他疑惑的办法。

如果再有一个什么东西发生变化，那15年后的这个房间也会发生相应的变化吗？当然前提是他并没有死，侥幸车祸还生后还能回到2019年的房间。这样是否就可以得到一些答案了？

当然没有再多的相框让他破坏了。

环顾四周后，利威尔看到了埃尔文书桌上摆着的一个陶瓷花盆。15年后俨然种的是不同的植物了，但花盆依旧还放在那个书桌上。

利威尔已然下定决心，毫不留情地将花盆摔在了地上，呲啦一声碎得体无完肤。

他躺倒在床上，深吸一口气，忽然又觉得自己像个疯子。这么做是想证明什么呢？“梦”醒了之后发现房间里的花盆换了？所以说现在是在穿越过去改变未来吗？利威尔觉得离谱得可笑，这种事怎么可能会发生，自己想必是疯了。

但是，为什么偏偏是这一天，这一个日期。

如果，真的能改变未来。

利威尔忽然不敢想了。

“妈的。”如果他在这，一定就可以给利威尔一个很好的意见。

“……好想见你。”利威尔喉咙发涩。

他将脸埋入枕头，那上面是浓厚的埃尔文的气息。他深深呼吸着，有多久多久没有闻到这个味道了。他都快忘记了这个无比熟悉却遥远的气息。

出事之后，埃尔文的枕头、衣物、一切东西他都留着。但是时间会流逝，味道也会一点一点地变淡。

他多想永远待在这里，埃尔文下班后会回到家，知道他是利威尔也好，把他当作小偷打上一架也好。只要他在。

利威尔想起和埃尔文在这张床上无数次的缠绵，埃尔文宽大的身躯将他笼罩在身下，两人互相舔舐伤口，亲吻抚摸，身体契合在一起。

他打开叠得整齐的杯子，那上面的味道是多么的真实，整个人罩在里面就仿佛被被子的主人拥抱着。利威尔嘴里轻轻叫着他的名字，双腿间的布料不自然地鼓起一个小山丘，冰凉的手伸了进去，开始缓慢地摩擦。

随着喘息声的加重，利威尔达到了高潮，他蜷缩在被子里，高潮的余韵环绕着他久久不能散去。从前埃尔文会从后面抱住他，一边舔吻他的后颈，一边抚摸他的前胸，一边帮他套弄让他高潮。再后来他们会互相口交，埃尔文喜欢让利威尔趴在自己身上，两个人同时做。直到他们开始这种性关系好一段时间之后，利威尔才同意让埃尔文插进来。

利威尔也不知道自己是不是gay，在遇见埃尔文之前过着生活都无法保证的日子，这种问题根本不会去考虑。

忽然利威尔听到了门外传来的悉悉索索的声音，好像是有人用钥匙开锁的声音，随即是清脆的脚步声，进了屋子。他抬头看了眼时钟，“12：15”，这个时候埃尔文回家做什么？

2004年的埃尔文23岁，已经当上了警察，他应该正在上班才是。

利威尔疑惑着，心脏却越跳越快——埃尔文在门外，他们就隔了一道门的距离。

但是门外的人好像并没有要进卧室的意思，待在了客厅里。

他凑到卧室门边，犹豫不决，打开房门后应该说什么？他会认得自己吗？如果是23岁的埃尔文，还没有遇到自己。

手不自主地伸向门把手，却在几厘米之外停住了，一阵记忆里的肌肉疼痛提醒了他。上一次摸到它的时候，仿佛是被电晕了，醒来时就已然回到现实了。

这就像在梦里自杀可以醒来，在这个特殊的“梦境”里，这门把手是否就是醒来的按钮呢，利威尔又开始胡思乱想了起来。然而就这短暂的几分钟的时间，门外的人非但没有进来的打算，反而好像要再次出门了。

利威尔管不了那么多了，握住门把手奋力一扭，但是正如他担心的那样，还没有力气去推门，整个人就失去了意识。

TBC


End file.
